Silane coupling agents are commonly used to reinforce mineral filled elastomers. Silane coupling agents are in principle characterized by dual functionality. One function is an organo-functional group (such as amino-alkyl, mercaptoalkyl, etc.) and the other functional group is a readily hydrolyzable alkoxy group (such as OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 H.sub.5). In use, the alkoxy groups readily hydrolyze in the presence of moisture typically found on the surface of silica to form silanols that react with or otherwise condense in the presence of silica surface. The organo functional group reacts with the polymer matrix during vulcanization. In sulfur cured elastomers, mercaptosilanes are odoriferous, usually from impurities in the product. Mercaptc-silanes also can act as cure accelerators and may tend to make the rubber compound scorchy. In addition, the alkoxy groups of the coupling agents readily hydrolyze upon storage and when used are not as reactive.